Saki Miyauchi
Saki Miyauchi is one of the Yandere for Subaru Oda from Yandere: I Love You so I Want to Kill You. Background Saki grew up next to Subaru since they were kids. She initially was Subaru's neighbor before they became friends. She frequently came over to Subaru's house when they were little and even stayed over a few times. As a result, she's well-acquainted with Subaru's house and his family. Yandere Traits Saki is quite possessive of Subaru. She believes that she should have Subaru since they've known each other for years and she is the first girl that he had sex with. Prior to the story, Saki set up microphones in Subaru's house, which is how she found out about Subaru's parents going away for a week. To make sure that she can get in and out of the house easily, she made a copy of his house keys and claims that his mother placed her in charge of taking care of him. She willingly assigns herself to doing housework for him. After their first time together, her feelings for him become more warped and she believes that she will one day become his wife. She gets jealous easily of Subaru being with other girls. She considers herself better for Subaru since she will let him do whatever he wants to her and she is willing to cook for him. In a couple of endings, she considers or goes through with killing other girls for being the object of Subaru's affections. In one of her endings, Saki hopes to bear Subaru's children, believing that he'll stay with her if she's pregnant. Endings In two of her endings, Saki is able to trap him in his house and forces him to eat some of her cooking, which she laced with sex-enhancing drugs. She has sex with him afterwards even when he's sleeping. When he wakes up, he pushes her off and runs to the door where he can choose to leave or stay and fight Saki with a box cutter. If he leaves, Saki will pursue him and wonder frantically where he could be. Before she finds him, he pushes her in front of a car, killing her. Just before she dies, she happily muses over Subaru looking at her. If Subaru chooses to fight, Saki will knock him out and nail his arms to a chair. She proceeds to continue having sex just as he wakes up. She declares that she will take care of him until he dies. In two other endings, she kills him for being unfaithful to her. Unlike Yuumi Kikushita and Maika Saitou, Saki appears in other endings. In the neutral ending, she stalks Subaru as he goes on a date with another girl and kills her out of jealousy. In some versions of Yuumi and Maika's endings, Saki appears and offers to help get rid of the selected rival's body. She uses her chainsaw to cut up the body and starts eating the remains. She declares her love for Subaru and forces him to stay with her under the threat that she will kill him. Gallery maxresdefault9.jpg|Saki during the visual novel's opening song maxresdefault4.jpg|Saki on the visual novel's menu screen pic4yerfucked.png|Saki after she had sex with Subaru img_0.png|Saki waking Subaru up for school hqdefault5.jpg|Yandre mode Saki Category:Female Yandere Category:Teenage Yandere Category:Homicidal Yandere Category:Smoothing Yandere Category:Visual Novel Yandere Category:Possessive Yandere Category:Deceased Yandere Category:Manipulative Yandere